Users frequently employ browser software to access information sources (e.g., the Web, computer file systems, databases, libraries, etc.) to complete tasks and engage in various activities. Browsers may present curated content to serve as a starting point for browsing. However, typical browsers are not configured, in connection with such a starting point, to recognize user-centric, personal information and respond to it by intelligently presenting information of particular interest to the user.